


Touched

by empnk



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Cartman, First Time, M/M, top!kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empnk/pseuds/empnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyle has a bad day, Cartman believes there is only one way to relieve the bottled up stress in his life. Kyman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> This is on Fanfiction.net but I'm putting it here as well now that I'm apart of this website too! My other stories will probably find themselves on here as well. Any new readers please enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Touched

 

* * *

 

Kyle was not having a good day. At _all_.

It wouldn't have been so bad if only one or two things had gone wrong that day, but, for some _ungodly_ reason, _everything_ had to go wrong. Every. Single. Thing.

The wonderful day had started off with his alarm clock waking him up _two hours_ earlier than it should of. He, of course, couldn't get comfortable enough to fall back asleep and had just lay in bed for the two extra hours, glaring at the ceiling.

When it was time to get up and get ready, his mother had stormed in, loudly, to inform him that he was going to be late and scolded him for not staying on track, despite there being plenty of time. He wasn't going to miss the bus.

Or so he had thought.

The bus had come early and Kyle had had the pleasure of watching its retreating form as he had tried to catch up to it, Cartman laughing hysterically in the back window. Things had become even worse when he had had to explain to his mother why he needed a ride to school. He had gotten another lecture then and _another_ lecture on the drive to school.

Royally pissed and ready to punch the next thing that disturbed him, Kyle had entered the school and had had a pretty average school day. Cartman had made fun of him the whole day over the bus incident, but that had been about it. No one, it seemed, had known about it or had cared.

No, the final straw had been his advanced chemistry teacher's news.

"You failed." She had said, simply, shuffling through a pile of papers and not looking at Kyle.

Kyle had stared at her as though she had a second head, not able to comprehend what she was saying.

"What?!" He had snapped, scowling, "Why?!"

The teacher had shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe you're not cut out for being in an advance class, Kyle. Have you thought of that?" She had asked, offhandedly, still not looking at him.

Kyle had given her a blank stare. Most of Kyle's classes were advanced. He was getting straight A's in all of them. He k _new_ he was cut out for advance classes. He had known all along she had hated him, but...

To do this?

Kyle's eyes had slowly narrowed and his hands had turned into fists. He had been shaking, opening and closing his mouth to say something in his defence, but had found he was too angry to speak.

Instead, he had taken his books, given her the middle finger and had stomped out of the room, slamming the door.

Now he was sat in the cafeteria, books placed on the table to his side and head in his arms, frustrated tears in his eyes.

He gritted his teeth, tense.

What was he going to do? If he failed his mother was going to kill him! There was no way his mother would understand it was his stupid teachers fault! If he failed just one class (or Moses forbid, just got a _B-_ ) she'd never leave him be, always hovering over his shoulder and making sure he was doing perfect in all his classes. It was already hard to deal with her when it came to school work, but now she would be unstoppable.

It would be just like when she had tried to rage a war on Canada, except she _would_ blame her son for such an awful grade instead of someone else.

Kyle sighed and decided he'd walk home. Sure, it would take a good thirty minutes, but anything was better than facing his mother, even if it would only be thirty minutes extra before his doom. Grabbing his backpack and placing his books into it, Kyle left, throwing his backpack onto his left shoulder and leaving the cafeteria.

When he closed the cafeteria doors, the resounding slam felt like something that was final.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, Kyle was just passing Cartman's house when Cartman's door opened. Kyle turned to look at it at the sound of it's opening, to find Cartman leaning against the door frame, smirking at Kyle.

Kyle shot him an annoyed glare.

"What do you want, Fatass?"

Cartman shrugged, glancing at his finger nails and ignoring Kyle's question.

"Looks like you've had a pretty terrible day today, Jew." He stated, taking special time to look up from looking at his finger nails to give Kyle a sly half-smile, tilting his head.

Kyle snorted and threw his backpack on the floor, giving the sidewalk under his feet a sour look.

"You can say that, asshole. You were part of it." He said, bitterly, shaking his head.

Cartman gasped, dramatically, causing Kyle to look up at him and give him another annoyed look.

"What?" He growled.

Cartman narrowed his eyes and moved away from the door way, making his way down the steps towards Kyle.

"It wasn't me who made you late for the bus. It wasn't me who failed you."

Kyle's annoyance broke to reveal a shocked look, quickly turning suspicious.

"How come you knew about that?" He asked, referring to his teacher failing him.

Cartman paused in his walk and pursed his lips.

"I may have listened in." He admitted.

"What?!" Kyle cried out, upset. Cartman didn't even look sorry, not that Kyle expected him to.

He just shrugged again, his only answer.

Kyle glared.

"Anyway," Cartman continued, now reaching Kyle's side, standing in front of him, "Like I said, this is really not any of my fault. How could it? Though, I guess it's not yours either, is it Jew? It's all just an unfortunate coincidence, it seems." Cartman finished, eyeing the backpack on the floor.

Kyle was about to tell Cartman to fuck off, when the other looked up at Kyle and tilted his head.

"Would you like to come in and have some lemonade? My mom made it." He asked, an innocent look in his eyes and tone.

Kyle had learned from experience to never trust Cartman when he looked and sounded like that. He wasn't going to slip up now.

He opened his mouth to deny Cartman's suggestion, when he was interrupted again.

"Do you really want to face your mother now, Kahl?"

Kyle stared at Cartman for a few seconds before quickly looking away and swearing under his breath. He was right, of course. He didn't need to see Cartman's face to see the knowing grin on it.

"So, is that a yes or a no?"

* * *

Kyle stared around the living room. He hadn't been in Cartman's house in a long time, but it was really no surprise that nothing had changed. The same photo's were hung and everything was in the same place. It was like Kyle had never left...

Shaking his head at the strange turn his thoughts were taking, Kyle threw his backpack on the couch and turned to eye Cartman out of the corner of his eye as he came back from the kitchen holding two classes of homemade lemonade in both hands.

Kyle gave the drink a suspicious look as he was handed his and stared at it, not moving to drink it.

Cartman rolled his eyes.

"It's not poisoned, Jew. Just drink it and shut up!" He snapped, a bit of a whine in his voice. Even after all these years, Cartman was still a whiner if he didn't immediately get what he wanted. Some things never change.

Kyle decided that Cartman was telling the truth if he was resorting already to whining to get what he wanted and took a sip, surprised by how delicious it actually was. Though, he probably should have known. Cartman's mother had always been pretty good in the kitchen.

Before he knew it, Kyle had finished his drink. He was left standing in the middle of the room, not sure what to do with the empty cup. Kyle looked towards Cartman and realized he was staring back at him, looking deep in thought.

Realizing Kyle had spotted him staring, Cartman downed his drink and placed it on the small brown coffee table beside them. Kyle did the same, facing Cartman and crossing his arms, back to the normal suspicious look he always gave Cartman in situations like these. Cartman wouldn't have done all this unless he wanted something. So, what did he want?

"Alright, fatass, what do you want? What is all this leading to? I've played along, but I'm tired. Just tell me so we can get this over with already." He said, impatiently.

Cartman shook his head, clicking his tongue.

"Tch. What makes you think I want anything from you? I can't just help one of my closes friends in need?"

Kyle gave him a deadpanned look.

"No. You're you. That's not how you work."

Cartman snickered.

"Very well."

He than stepped closer until they were standing face to face, inches away. They were about the same height, though Kyle seemed a half an inch taller. Cartman looked Kyle in the eye and spoke, switching topics.

"This isn't the first time this has happened, Kahl. You've had days like these before. Remember when you punched Craig in the eye last month over something he had said? Your mother was furious then too. This isn't going to stop, Jew. This isn't just a bad day. This is going to happen again. It could happen again tomorrow or next week, but it _will_ happen again. You have some real bad anger problems, Jew and it seems like you're almost always tense. Worrying about everything." He tilted his head and leaned closer, whispering in Kyle's ear, ignoring Kyle's angry glare.

"Your mothers been harassing you, hasn't she? You can't do anything right. All she wants is A+ work from you, nothing less. That F is going to ruin the last bit of trust she ever had in you. Is that right?" He asked, a snicker in his voice.

Kyle growled, pushing Cartman's face away and glaring daggers at him.

"What are you even trying to say, Cartman? That my life is ruined and it's all my fault? That I should have tried harder? That my mom's a bitch? Well, fuck you! I don't even know why I even thought it was a good idea to come here!"

Kyle turned to leave, but Cartman stopped him in his tracks with his next words.

"I wasn't trying to say any of that, Kahl. I'm trying to tell you that you need to get layed."

Kyle slowly turned around, blinking stupidly at Cartman and shaking his head.

"...what?" He manged to sputter out.

Cartman smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, it's kind of obvious what's going on here, Jew. All that anger and frustration has to find an outlet somehow, right?" Cartman tilted his head at Kyle, playful amusement in his eyes.

"What?" Kyle repeated, eyebrows furrowed together.

Cartman shook his head.

"All I'm trying to say, Jew, is that you need to get rid of all that stress, anger, frustration, ex. What better way than to fuck someone?" Cartman asked, bluntly.

Kyle slowly closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead, now more than ever believing this was a bad idea. Maybe facing his mother wouldn't have been so bad?

"How did you even come to this conclusion, asshole? How does _anyone_ come to this conclusion?"

Cartman glared, instantly defensive.

"Well, fuck you, Jew! Sorry for trying to help!"

Kyle felt a strange pain in his chest that he knew was guilt and tried to see this from Cartman's point of view, no matter how stupid that view was.

"Okay, say that this is somehow going to help my situation (which it's _not_ ), who in the hell would I even sleep with, fatass? Everyone is either in a relationship or someone I'd rather not do anything with." Kyle explained, hands thrown in the air, trying to somehow show Cartman how bad this 'plan' of his was.

"Me."

Kyle choked on his own breath and coughed.

"I-I'm not having sex with you, fatass!" He managed to spit out.

Cartman just smirked and tilted his head in mock confusion.

"Oh, and why not?" He asked.

"Because... Because..." Kyle sighed. He didn't really have a clear reason why this was a bad idea, he just knew it was, so he just shook his head.

Cartman stepped closer once more and explained.

"It's actually perfect though, Kahl. You'll feel good and I'll feel good. It's really a win-win situation here." Cartman smirked.

Kyle glared at the approaching figure.

"I'm not letting you fuck me, fatass."

"Who said anything about _me_ fucking _you_? You'll be doing all the work, of course." He spoke, as though it was obvious.

Kyle was thrown for a loop. He had expected Cartman would want to be on top, but Cartman was giving him control? That didn't make sense.

Suspicious, he asked, "What's the catch?"

Cartman shook his head, leaning forward, until their lips were a few spaces apart. Kyle could feel Cartman's intake of breath before he spoke.

"There is none." He whispered, slyly.

Kyle didn't look convinced. Cartman pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to get the dirty, gritty details, Kahl? Well, fine, Jew. I want to get fucked. I trust you to do that with as little pain and _lots_ of pleasure as possible. You're the only one in this crappy town I _do_ trust for this. I'm getting exactly what I want from this, so you don't have to worry about any catch. There is none. You certainly wont find one if you try." Cartman crossed his arms and stared Kyle down.

Kyle narrowed his eyes and shook his head, crossing his own arms and matching Cartman's stare.

"You get a lot out of this, fatass. What do I even get out of this? Suppose stress reduce?" Kyle asked, still sceptical.

"You get me. The knowledge that I, Eric Cartman, let you, Kyle Broflovski, fuck me. Don't you see the significance of that? I'm letting the person I hate the most near me in such an intimate way. You should feel privileged." Cartman spoke, egotistically, looking Kyle in the eye to show how serious he was.

Kyle caught something interesting in what Cartman had just said and ignored Cartman's ego for what interested Kyle most.

"So, you're a virgin, huh?" He asked, brow raised and smirk in place.

Cartman's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, so what?" He snapped in defense.

There was nothing wrong with that. Kyle was too. What _was_ wrong with that was that now Kyle was starting to actually consider the idea and that was a bad thing. He didn't know why, but something in Cartman's words were forcing him to consider his options. He could just walk away, go home and deal with his mothers criticisms or...?

Kyle couldn't believe he was about to think this, but...

He could actually stay and have some fun with Cartman. Kyle could admit that he was a little tense and frustrated, Cartman had been right about that. It wouldn't be so bad either, he was starting to realize. Cartman was literally giving him the reigns. What else could he ask for?

Nothing, really.

"Okay."

Cartman blinked, breaking out of his defences and blurting out.

"Really?"

Kyle just nodded, deciding not to look any deeper on this and freak out. He was going to do it, fuck the consequences.

Cartman's shocked look slowly turned into a playful smirk.

"Alright then. This way to the bedroom." He pointed both his pointer fingers to the right in reminiscent of when he'd say 'screw you guys, I'm going home'.

Kyle just sighed, heavily.

What had he'd gotten himself into?

* * *

It wasn't until they were in Cartman's bedroom and Cartman had closed the door behind them that Kyle started to second guess himself. What in the hell was he doing? Was he really going to allow this to play out? He could still back out of this if he wanted to. There was still time.

"Are you coming or what, Jew?" Cartman demanded in an annoyed fashion, breaking Kyle out of his thoughts and bringing him back to the present.

Kyle blinked. Apparently Cartman had managed to reach his bed and was now sat on the edge of it, fingers digging into the side of it to the point where his knuckles turned white and eyes narrowed in a suspicious glare.

Kyle took one more look at this and his new situation and sighed deeply, shrugging off his coat and rolling his shoulders, eyes never leaving the other on the bed.

Cartman stared back, not making any move to remove any of his own clothes. It looked like he was really going to let Kyle take the lead in this. Kyle wasn't sure how to react to this sudden realization.

Gathering his courage, Kyle stepped forward and pushed Cartman back by a hand on his chest. Cartman obeyed with a sly smirk on his face, still staring up at Kyle, as though laughing at him.

Kyle wanted to wipe that look off the others face, but ignored it currently in favour of deciding what was the best thing to do next. He had never done anything like this before and (of course) nether had Cartman. He wasn't sure what to do next.

Cartman's smirk fell and he rolled his eyes at Kyle, crossing his arms and not looking directly at Kyle as he spoke.

"You can start by removing some of my clothes. I don't know how far we'll get with clothes on. _Kahl_."

Kyle growled in irritation at the emphases on his name and in his anger, pulled Cartman's legs apart so he could climb in snugly between them and began unbuttoning (more like, _ripping_ ) Cartman's coat open and pulling it off of him.

Cartman made a few sounds of complaint at the sudden roughness that Kyle completely ignored. Instead, he pulled back some and quickly pulled his own shirt off over his head, throwing it over his shoulder and doing the same to Cartman, until they were both naked from the waist up.

It was about then that he realized what he was doing. He stared down at the boy underneath him, half naked, uncomprehendingly.

Cartman's brows were drawn together and he looked a little uncomfortable at Kyle's sudden pause, in fact, a little hesitance could be heard in his voice.

"K-Kahl..."

Kyle took this moment to really look at Cartman, studying him hard. The other had practically no muscle with all that fat hiding it away, though Cartman wasn't too overweight either. His body seemed to have found a middle ground and although he was still chubby and round in places, he wasn't overly so. Looking at his face, Kyle realized Cartman had chubby cheeks and extremely blue eyes. His mother had brown, so Kyle could only infer he had gotten that from his father, the only thing he seemed to have gotten from him that Kyle could see. The rest seemed to be all from his mothers side.

Despite his weight, Cartman still kinda looked... _handsome_.

It was strange. Not unpleasant. Just strange. Kyle wasn't sure what to make of it.

"KAHL!"

Kyle swore under his breath, jumping slightly, fingers tightening into the clothed knees underneath his hands and glaring at the one to have yelled at him. He blinked when he realized Cartman wasn't looking at him and his cheeks had grown slightly pink. Apparently, Cartman had over time recognized what Kyle had been doing (checking him out) and hadn't been very happy over it.

Kyle studied Cartman for a few more seconds before deciding on something.

"Fatass." He sneered.

Cartman instantly turned his head to yell at Kyle.

"Ay! I'm not fat, I'm big-"

Kyle leaned forward to press his lips to Cartman's own, a soft movement against Cartman's. He hadn't expected anything to come from it (he had even thought he might not even like it, since it was _Cartman_ ), so the quick spark from the contact of their lips that went straight to his groin was such a surprise that Kyle pulled away, staring wide eyed and searching Cartman's face for signs that he had felt the same.

Cartman was just as shocked (maybe more so, considering he hadn't expected the kiss to begin with) and was staring back at Kyle.

Kyle was kissing Cartman again before he was really aware of even moving, their lips moving against the others in synch. The kiss quickly deepened when Cartman voluntarily opened his mouth as a invitation for Kyle's tongue to enter it. Kyle was hesitant for only a second before he pushed forward, deepening the kiss.

His first thought was quick confusion because Cartman's mouth tasted nothing of what Kyle had first though it would be in the brief second he had given himself to think about it. Instead of something like cheesy poofs or KFC or something fatty and disgusting like that, he was rewarded with the rich taste of chocolate. Sure, there was an aftertaste of the lemonade from earlier, but the taste of chocolate was somehow strong. He wanted to pull away to ask Cartman how in the hell he had managed to do that, but decided when their tongues met that some things were better off not knowing.

They battled for dominance for a few minutes, though neither of them were very serious with the short fight. Eventually, the need for air became too great and the two broke apart simultaneously.

Panting heavily, they both stared at each other, trying to catch up with all that had happened so quickly. Kyle realized he was resting his forehead on Cartman's as he tried to catch his breath (his and Cartman's breaths mingled) and that what they had been doing was _defiantly_ showing, something hard pressing into Kyle's thigh.

Kyle gave Cartman a disbelieving look and shook his head, laughing breathlessly.

"What are we even doing?" He asked, bewildered, not expecting an answer. He just couldn't explain how everything had gotten to this point and that he somehow still didn't want to leave. He felt equally confused and reluctant. Then again, Cartman had always had _something_ over him. He should have known it would transpire to something like this. Cartman had always been trouble. It wasn't any different now then it was when they were kids.

Cartman snorted and spoke sarcastically, slightly out of breath.

"Oh, nothing at all, Jew. Please carry on." Despite his words, Cartman looked kinda scared Kyle would stop. He didn't seem to like that Kyle wasn't even sure what was happening or how confused he was, afraid that Kyle would decide against doing anything more.

Though, Kyle seemed to be pass that point, instead taking a deep calming breath to steady himself. He still couldn't believe the feelings he had gotten from just kissing Cartman. Electricity had been running deep in his veins and just thinking about it made him a little light headed. He couldn't deny what it had all done to him.

Kyle leaned down to kiss Cartman again, this time much slower, taking his time as he soaked in all the new sensations Cartman was giving him. Cartman kissed him back, hands coming up to grip at Kyle's bare shoulders and letting out a soft moan, eyes squeezed shut.

Kyle pulled slightly away, nipping at Cartman's chin when the boy made a sound of protest and, after spotting what he was looking for, moved his head toward Cartman's neck, latching onto a sensitive area and sucking lightly.

Cartman's eyes snapped open in surprise and he moved his head away, to the side, panting softly.

A smirk came to the larger of the two's face and he chuckled, darkly. Not wanting to show weakness, he spoke.

"Wow, Jew, I didn't really think you'd be so into this. You really _are_ a fag." He sneered, nails digging into Kyle's shoulders as his half-lidded blue eyes stared at the ceiling.

Kyle growled softly, biting harder at the sensitive spot (making Cartman wince) before pulling up and glaring at the smirking and out of breath boy.

"Shut up."

Before Cartman could answer with a smart ass comment, Kyle moved further down Cartman's body and let his mouth drag across his chest in almost kisses before pausing in thought and suddenly putting one of Cartman's nipples in his mouth, tongue circling around it.

Cartman's smug smirk instantly fell and he let out a sharp gasp, pushing weakly at Kyle's shoulders.

"K-Kahl, g-get off." He stuttered, face turning a deep shade of red.

Kyle paused in his ministrations and glanced up, a slow sly smirk crossing his face.

He pulled away slightly, breath hitting the exposed nipple underneath his bruised and red lips. Cartman's brow twitched and he closed his eyes.

"Oi, fatass, are you okay? You look a little red there. Where did all that smugness of yours go?" He asked, smirk widening as Cartman shot an annoyed glare his way.

"Sh-shut up!" He snapped.

Kyle just laughed to himself, having more fun than he had originally thought he would have. He moved away from that nipple and to the neglected one and did the same with that one as he did with the other as Cartman squirmed underneath him, panting and glaring daggers at Kyle. Still, Cartman didn't move to change their positions, even though Kyle was aware if he wanted to Cartman could overpower him.

When he was done there, Kyle pulled back fully and smiled. Cartman was still glaring at him.

Suddenly, he spoke, voice rough with lust and frustration.

"Take our pants off, Jew. I'm sick of these games."

Kyle's smile fell, nerves suddenly hitting him. He hadn't expected those feelings, but he managed to brush them away and nod. What was the point on dragging this on? He had his fun. This was all just to relieve stress anyway. Might as well get this over with.

Kyle unbuttoned Cartman's jeans and pulled them off Cartman's legs with some trouble. Cartman didn't bother helping much and there also was the fact that there was something restricting them. Kyle swallowed roughly as he stared at what was trying to escape Cartman's boxers. He had never thought himself gay before, but the thought of what was in those boxers was doing strange and confusing things to Kyle and his own erection.

Shaking his head at his own thoughts, Kyle brought his fingers around the boxers hiding Cartman away from him and pulled them down the larger boy. Cartman's erection stood up in attention and Kyle licked his lips, closing his eyes. He could feel Cartman's own eyes on him, burning into the side of his head and it made Kyle more nervous, but since Cartman was fully naked, it was only fair for Kyle to be the same.

Kyle looked away from Cartman as he unbuttoned his own jeans and pulled them down and kicked them off his legs and away from them. He hesitated only a few seconds before pulling his own boxers off as well and throwing them somewhere he didn't look. He then looked at Cartman.

Cartman was silent, body vulnerable and exposed and eyes half-lidded as he stared back at Kyle. Kyle could see the little blush still on his cheeks that hadn't left since the first kiss and his hair was sticking out of his hat and his lips were bruised. He knew he probably looked the same. Though, looking at Cartman like this was strangely appealing. That thought made Kyle frown.

Kyle crawled forward and Cartman's eyes followed him, still silent.

"Do you have any lube?" He asked Cartman, settling himself between Cartman's legs again and biting the inside of his cheek as he pulled Cartman's knees up, keeping his eyes on Cartman's face.

Cartman lifted his arms over his head and smirked.

"I'd say I do." Was his only answer, not moving to get it or pointing Kyle in the right direction.

Kyle was instantly annoyed.

"Do you want this to hurt or not?" He snapped.

Cartman's smirk widened.

"Maybe."

Despite his words, he pointed a thumb in the direction of a drawer to Kyle's left, eyes half-lidded once more.

Kyle ignored this and bent forward, pulling the drawer open and reaching inside, pulling a little bottle out seconds later.

He poured some into his hand. It was cold compared to the heat from Kyle's own body. Kyle took a deep breath as he readied himself. He might have never had sex before, but he knew enough to know what came next. Getting most on his fingers, Kyle, without any further warning, stuck his first finger knuckle deep into Cartman.

Cartman's brows came together, but he didn't say anything.

Kyle continued, moving the finger experimentally around the space there and probing curiously at the resisting muscle. He was quick to add a second finger, scissoring and watching Cartman's face for signs of distress.

Cartman's hands had tightened into the sheets, but he still wasn't making any sounds. It was when Kyle added the third finger that Cartman let out a sound of hurt discomfort. He seemed annoyed by that though, so Kyle said nothing, focusing on the task at hand.

When he thought he was done, he steadied himself by placing his hands on Cartman's knees and looked up at the other boy, who by now wasn't looking at Kyle, fists still clenched in the sheets.

Kyle let out a puff of air and straightened himself, penis bumping Cartman's hole as though waiting for permission or some sign that Cartman was even paying attention.

Cartman growled, blue eyes dark as he glared at Kyle from the corner of his eye.

"Just do it all ready."

Kyle sighed.

"Look, at least let me put a condom on first or something, fatass." He started, but paused in the action to get up and search the drawer further at the deadly look that was given to him.

" _Jew_. I don't want to wait anymore. _Just put it in there already or so help me I will_ -" Cartman broke off on a garbled scream and curse as Kyle, annoyed by Cartman's antics and sick of talking, pushed forward in one strong push to shut the other up. If he didn't want any protection because he was an impatient asshole, than fuck him. Literally.

There was a pregnant pause where neither said anything, caught up in their own feelings and sensations.

Cartman spoke up, brows furred in pain, tongue wetting his dry lips and sweat already running down his forehead.

"Sonofabitch, Kahl! What the fucking hell? What the _actual_ fucking hell? Do you know how fucking painful that is? A-asshole!" He stuttered in a pain filled moan, eyes squeezing shut and arm thrown over them.

Kyle was staring straight ahead, seeing nothing as he was pelted with sensations he hadn't really anticipated. It was like velvety heat all around him. He was breathless.

"Holy shit." He muttered, blinking his eyes owlishly at Cartman, not fully understanding what was going on.

Cartman said nothing, glaring back at Kyle through a gap by his arm, accusingly.

Kyle shook his head quickly, regaining focus and bit his lip, forcing himself to stay still, despite the burning feeling to just _move_ and never stop. It was almost overwhelming.

After a few minutes, Kyle stutered.

"C-can I move?" He asked, at the same time wondering why he was even asking. This was Cartman's idea, after all. This was suppose to just be stress relief for Kyle. Cartman had said as such. He didn't have to worry about Cartman's well being, not really, but...

It just wouldn't feel right if his partner wasn't feeling the same pleasure that he was. Kyle would get no pleasure out of this if Cartman wasn't and wasn't that the whole point of this? To gain pleasure and lose stress? It would defeat the purpose if Kyle felt no pleasure. Cartman needed to feel it too.

Cartman didn't move at first. He had been strangely quiet, barely breathing, the last few minutes Kyle had had the patience to wait. Eventually, he pulled his arm away, eyes now open and determined. He squared his jaw, looking the sudden picture of confidence. It was like he hadn't just went through excruciating pain and about to go through more.

As if he was swatting away a pesky bug, he managed a weak smirk, eyes half-lidded.

"Do your worst, Jew."

And Kyle managed his own answering smirk back before slowly pulling out and back in. Cartman's smirk froze on his face and he closed his eyes again, cursing. Kyle moved in a slow, steady pace. The feeling was mindblowingly amazing for Kyle, but he could still see Cartman's discomfort through half-lidded eyes as he panted and he suddenly grew determined to find that special place that would make that hurting look vanish from Cartman's round features.

Kyle switched positions, brows furred, watching Cartman's face for any difference in his expression. Finding none, he moved a little to the left and practically froze at the sudden _loud_ moan of pleasure that filled the heat filled room.

Cartman shivered.

"Th-there. A-again." He stuttered, cheeks reddening. His nails were digging into the sheets under them.

Kyle nodded, pushing forward again and getting the same response as before.

"F-faster." Cartman demanded, brows together and hands coming up to curl around Kyle's neck, panting into his shoulder.

Kyle quickened his pace. At first it was a little sloppy, but soon they were both moving in harmony, moaning and panting. Cartman dug his nails into Kyle's skin, scratching them down his back and pulled at Kyle's hat, causing it to finally fall off and reveal his curly hair that Cartman quickly pulled at. Both actions barely registered in Kyle's mind as he focused on moving and the feeling of Cartman all around him. Sweat was pouring off both their bodies. Cartman's own hat had slipped off at some point.

It didn't last for much longer (this being both their first time) and before long, Kyle tensed before letting out one last final moan. He rode out his orgasm, pushing in Cartman a few more times as hard as he could in a last ditch effort to give Cartman a release with him. Cartman tensed, both from Kyle's effort and the feeling of Kyle's seed inside of him, biting Kyle's shoulder to silence his scream and digging his nails even deeper into Kyle's skin, drawing blood as he finally went over the edge.

They both panted heavily as they tried to calm down after their high, trying to catch their breath. After some time, Kyle gathered the strength to pull away and out of Cartman (Cartman groaned in dull pain, barely moving) and rolled over onto his back, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. Cartman, without Kyle's support from before, fell backwards like a rag doll, groaning and closing his eyes.

And Kyle was left wondering what the hell he had let himself just do. And why it was so mind-blowingly _amazing_.

* * *

Kyle had left the moment he could move again. Getting dressed on autopilot, he glanced up at Cartman, who was fast asleep, dead to the world and drooling on his pillow. Kyle paused in what he was doing to stare at him. He reached a hand out and slid brown, sweat-clinged bangs from Cartman's forehead, smiling softly, almost nostalgically. Cartman sighed in contentment, snuggling into the blankets and breaking Kyle out of his thoughts, making him frown.

Kyle knew something was now different between him and Cartman. There was no way they could go back to how they were before now that they had done this. He didn't know what they were now or what Kyle even _wanted_ them to be, but Kyle had had time to think and decided he didn't really care in the end. He had learned a lot about himself and Cartman over this. The future could wait just a little longer.

He had seen Cartman in a different light. A light he kinda liked, he had to admit.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Kyle pulled away and finished dressing. He then turned to go with a parting, whispered, "See ya, Fatass."

Then he was gone to face his mother's anger.

* * *

Cartman woke up slowly, eyes blinking open to sun shining through his window and a cold and empty spot beside him. His brows crinkled at that before he curled in on himself, closing his eyes and wincing in pain.

He was quick to shove it away, sitting up and throwing the blankets off of him. His narrowed eyes scanned the room, annoyed. He glanced down, spotting his pants sprawled on the floor and with no hesitation, bent down with another wince and pulled his cell out of the pocket, pressing the buttons with more pressure than necessary.

He then put the cell to his ear and waited.

It picked up on the second ring.

"Ah, h-hello Eric." A small woman's voice answered.

"Where's Kyle?" He snapped.

The woman paused, thinking. As though she would know?!

"Now, why would I know where he is, Eric? You were the one taking it up the a-" The woman started, annoyed and frustrated.

Cartman cut her off with a nervous huff.

"Shut up!" He demanded, a hand running through his tangled hair as he looked around the room, distractingly.

The woman continued, choosing to pick her words this time.

"I already withheld my side of the bargain, Eric. I failed him, like you wanted. There isn't anything else I have to do here. You can't hurt me now. Especially since your plan was a success." Though she tried to sound confident, her voice gave into a waver of fear.

Cartman gritted his teeth.

"About that, you better pass him now. I don't want the stupid Jew to continue crying over failing your stupid class. Like you said, the plan worked, I don't need that anymore. I _will_ hurt you if you don't." He warned, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Of course." Was her clipped answer, "Already done."

Cartman allowed a small self-satisfied grin to cross his face.

"Good. You done well and Kyle is none the wiser. You're off the hook, Mrs-Science-Teacher-Has-An-Affair-With-A-Student. Have a wonderful day!" With a sharp condescending laugh, Cartman hung up and sat back, tapping his chin.

Now that faze one on how to convince Kyle to fall in love with him had gone on without a hitch, he now needed to start on faze two...

THE END


End file.
